Hay Fever
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: What happens when Scully gets a bout of bad hay fever that has her sneezing so much, Mulder has to look after her before she blows something up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first X-Files fanfic. I've been suffering from hay fever recently, and I've decided to be mean and give some of it to Scully instead. Luckily for her, she has Mulder as well, whereas I don't...**

"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" sneezed Special Agent Dana Scully for the 300th time that afternoon. She roughly pulled out a tissue from the diminishing supply sitting on her desk and blew until it was all emptied, then began typing at her computer again. It was all too much like a pattern... it would happen every five minutes and had continued to repeat itself throughout the course of the day.

Special Agent Fox Mulder wasn't an idiot. He knew she had it, but why couldn't she admit it? She had all the classic symptoms... continuous sneezing, itchy eyes, runny nose...

"Scully, are you sure you're-?" cautiously asked Mulder.

"No, Mulder, I'm fine" replied Scully, cutting him off.

"Fine. Whatever you want to think" said Mulder, rolling his eyes and getting back to work.

Five minutes later, Scully sneezed again, so strongly that she blew three sheets of paper off her desk and onto the floor. After recovering from the sneeze, she sat up straight, her hair sticking up in odd positions

"Yeah, I think I'm uh... gonna go home now before I cause a hurricane" decided Scully as she stood up to leave with an apologetic look on her face.

"See you tomorrow, Sneezy!" teased Mulder.

Scully ignored him and walked out of the office.

Five minutes later, Mulder was shuffling his papers and stapling them together when he heard a distinct sound of high heels clicking against the floor.

"Mulder... I ah... think... I ah... need you to... ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" somewhat "said" Scully.

Once she had recovered, she looked back up at Mulder with her hand under her nose and one eye squeezed shut tightly, trying to contain the next sneeze that was threatening to escape.

"I need you drive me home, because if I even try, I'll sneeze over and over and over again and cause one car accident at the very least. And for some reason there is a god damn flower in my car. Did you leave that there, Mulder?" she questioned.

"Uhhh yeah... sorry about that... I thought you liked flowers" replied Mulder, apologetically.

"Yes, I do like flowers, WHEN THEY AREN'T HEAVILY POLLENATED THROUGHOUT THE SPRING" loudly complained Scully.

Mulder held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to only give you real flowers during the other three seasons. In Spring, I can always give you a fake one. Stay fresh all year round!" suggested Mulder.

Scully scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you out of here before our office explodes" said Mulder, ushering Scully out of the room.

On the way back to her apartment, Scully kept sneezing and blowing her nose constantly. Mulder, being the conspiracy theorist he is, had read somewhere that if you sneeze too much you'll blow your brain out through your nose. He knew it wasn't true, but he didn't think Scully would appreciate that kind of humour in her current condition.

"Mulder, there aren't any tissues left" complained Scully, holding up the empty box.

"We're almost there, can you hang on for just a second?" asked Mulder.

Unfortunately for both of them, Scully sneezed again.

"I'll take that as a no" groaned Mulder as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for Scully to blow her nose on.

Once they arrived at her apartment block and Mulder had parked the car, they both got out and Scully sneezed again.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Next up... What happens inside Scully's apartment?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder was driving Scully home to her apartment, she continued to sneeze the whole way there.

"Mulder, I think you need to... get... some... of... that... AHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOO!" sneezed Scully.

"Arrrrr jeeez Scully, take a tissue please. I don't like the idea of being sprayed by your sneeze" complained Mulder.

"Mulder, you sounded just like a pirate when you said 'Arrrrr jeeez'" replied Scully after blowing her nose.

Mulder pulled up to the traffic lights and looked over to Scully.

"Dana Katherine Scully, stop scratching your eyes!" said Mulder.

"You sound just like my mother... and I can't stop, they're so itchy and they feel like they're on fire" complained Scully, still rubbing at her eyes.

"Doctor Scully, surely you know that eyeballs cannot catch on fire without a source of ignition, hm?" teased Mulder.

"Shut up, Mulder" grumbled Scully.

Ten minutes and twenty tissues later, Mulder and Scully finally arrived at her apartment, Scully jamming her keys in the door and twisting them, while trying to make sure her nose didn't run everywhere. She stepped into the loungeroom and dropped her bag on the ground next to her armchair.

"Make yourself...comfort..able...Muld- !" sneezed Scully, collapsing on the couch, allowing her eyes to close for a second, her breathing even. That of course is until she felt a pair of warm hands touching her feet and slowly pulling off her Tony Bianco black pumps.

She cracked an eye open.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" enquired Scully.

"Well, exactly what it looks like I'm doing, Agent Scully, I'm taking your shoes off" replied Mulder, looking up at her from the floor.

"Yes Einstein, I'm well aware of that, but WHY are you taking my shoes off?" clarified Scully.

"Because I'm here to look after you" said Mulder, smiling as he removed the other shoe.

"I don't think so, I asked you to drive me home, not wait on me!" complained Scully.

"You asked me to look after you the second you asked me to drive you home. Later on, you'll thank me for it" retorted Mulder, walking out of the room with her shoes.

"Fine, fine, fine, Agent Mulder..." grumbled Scully.

Scully was just about to doze off into dreamland again, when the pair of warm hands that had pinched her shoes found themselves firmly placed on her shoulders. She had no idea how close he was until she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Jacket off" he whispered, almost seductively.

She fought off a gulp, or maybe even a gasp as she felt the goose bumps spreading on her skin from the near contact of his lips and leant forward on the couch so he could remove her jacket, allowing his hands to linger.

He walked out of the room to put her jacket on her bed with her shoes, then came back with a suspicious looking bottle and a set of measuring spoons and stood in front of Scully.

"Mulder what is... oh I'm not taking any of that!" whined Scully.

Next up... more action at Scully's house! :D


End file.
